Gas turbine engine systems and exhaust nozzle systems for gas turbine engines that effectively provide thrust in subsonic, transonic and supersonic flight regimes, with reduced noise output during certain operations, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.